


Unsolved Mysteries: The Impossible Medieval Chests

by MarsDragon



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Metafiction, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: Hello, and welcome to Unsolved Mysteries at the Millennial Fair! We have many historical documents detailing the various mysteries that have confounded Guardians throughout history - some solved, some still strange. Read and enjoy these historical reproductions, and perhaps you can unravel these centuries-old riddles!*Materials are reproductions only. Material graciously provided by the Historical Department of the Royal University. Spelling has been modernized for easier reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



_In this display we have a collection of materials relating to many mysterious boxes that appeared across the world in the Early through Late Medieval Eras. Please do not touch glass._

_Letter dated to 253 AD, from Mayor Leiden (219-280) to Abram of Truce (209-291), concerning a mysterious box found near Porre._

>   
>  From Leiden, Mayor of Porre, to the noble and learned Abram of Truce, head of the scholars of Guardia, most respectful honors and greetings.
> 
> I write to you about a mystery that has recently come to Porre, in hopes that you, wisest amongst wise men, should know of its origin and purpose. Three days ago a fisherman was walking along the winter beach when he tripped over an obstruction in the sand, whereupon he dug it up and beheld a cube of unknown material, about the size of a jewelry box, with the face of a grinning demon emblazoned upon it. The cube was heavier than it seemed it should be, as if it were made of solid iron, and the design - which seems to change from a demon to an angel and back again - inscribed in such a way that there is no gap in the materials and yet it is also not paint, nor embossing, nor any other technique our artisans can determine. The fisherman brought it to me and I have it stored in my house. There is no opening, and the material is not damaged by hammer, fire, or knife. Truly we of Porre have never seen such a strangeness before, and we find ourselves most puzzled by what it could be or where it should come from.
> 
> Should you have any information regarding this oddity I ask that you should send it with all due haste, and should it be a mystery even of the learned men of Guardia I will assist to the greatest extent of my abilities any investigation extended, so I bid of you to keep Porre close in your heart and mind. Farewell.

 

_Letter dated to 300 AD, from Tomas of the Mountains (250-321) to Mayor Wolt._

 

> From Tomas of Guardia, first among scholars, to the august Mayor Wolt of Porre, greetings in wisdom and health.
> 
> Five decades ago your venerable predecessor wrote to late scholar emeritus Abram regarding a mysterious cube found by a fisherman on your beaches. At that time the learned men of Guardia knew nothing of it, and the letter was the subject of much discussion and debate. Though we sent scholars to Porre to investigate, we were able to discover nothing.
> 
> Just two days ago we have discovered our own. It was found in the mountains, seemingly uncovered in a recent landslide. That it was buried so deeply in the earth suggests that it was either placed there deliberately, though by whom we cannot say; or that it was dropped there many years ago and slowly covered. We have no way of knowing which, and like the box in Porre, it resists all attempts at entry.
> 
> If you have any new thoughts on the Porre box, I would gladly hear them. If the fisherman who discovered it still lives, I should like to hear more of how it was discovered. I hope to remain in your confidence and good graces in these strange matters, and remain ever at your service.

 

_Letter dated to approx. 302 AD, from Mayor Wolt to Tomas of the Mountains._

 

> To the wise and knowledgeable Tomas of Guardia, first among scholars, greetings from Mayor Wolt of Porre.
> 
> We have no new thoughts on the mysterious cube, for if a mystery may confound even the greatest scholars of Guardia I do not know how simple Porre may see the way. None can even agree on the design on the box, if it is a demon, an angel, a suit of armor, or a magical glyph, all are uncertainty and debate. But there is news, though not of a glad sort, for we have found another box. This one was found to the north, in the great forest, discovered last winter when a great storm ripped the largest tree from the earth and another cube was discovered tangled in its roots. The tree was many centuries old, as proven by the rings when we cut it apart, and the box was so deeply entangled that the tree must have grown on top of it. I do not believe any man could have placed it there deliberately.
> 
> They both are kept buried deep in the cellar, and the maids refuse to go near the corner where they rest for fear of a curse. I do not believe them to be cursed, but I can give no other explanation for the eerie feeling I get when I touch one.
> 
> The Fiends are said to know much of curses and magic, and were relationships better between our peoples I would suggest asking one of them in hopes of solving this riddle. If the wise men of Guardia have any more sway with the Fiends I beg of you to ask them of this mystery, for it greatly disturbs the sleep of myself and my house.

 

_Excerpt from a 505 AD report by Scholar Eslin (475-557) of the Scanctlux Cathedral, first female scholar in Guardia. Report contains a thorough description of the behaviour of Chorasians in regards to the mysterious boxes, and is an excellent early example of dedicated anthropology in Guardia_

 

> [...] Also in Choras they have a most intriguing habit regarding the abandoned manse atop the hill, called Ghostlight Hill in the local tongue. It is seen as a place of ghosts, an out-of-the-way place for the regretful dead that they do not trouble the living. Maidens died ere they wed, young men who never returned home, repentant criminals, all those who might reasonably have cause to regret their lives are laid to rest there. Every year, at the high turning of winter, a ceremony is held there to quiet the spirits and to ensure their peace over the next year.
> 
> The ceremony is as follows: in the village, all inhabitants assemble in their finest clothes, and carry candles on stands especially made for the purpose. They organize themselves with the mayor in front, his assistants behind him, and so on in order of rank. The common folk bring up the rear in whatever order they desire, as long as it is strictly two-by-two. Once assembled, all candles are lit, and the procession begins. The march is slow and pondering, the rhythms kept by droning songs sung only on this day. Over the course of the long march many fall away: children, the elderly, the pregnant and sick. There seems to be no shame in stepping back, with any lost person replaced by the one behind them all down the line, but there is great shame with not participating in the first place.
> 
> Once the march winds its way to the castle, the mayor stops, and all gather around him. A specially-selected man comes forward, and brings a great offering - usually a pile of a certain kind of cakes, called duck cakes, though none could tell me why - and carries it alone into the keep. Though the man is silent, all the rest of the villagers continue to sing, songs of rest and peace for the coming year. In time the man comes out again, his burden laid down, and the procession is repeated back to the village. It is only then that the candles are snuffed out and put away until next year. It is in this way that the Chorasans deal with their restless dead.
> 
> During the course of the year smaller offerings are made at the castle, for in addition to the restless dead, it is seen as a gathering point of many spirits, often capricious and with little care for humanity. These small spirits are not the subject of the great ceremony, but may be tamed with bits of food, strangely-shaped crops, toys, and other oddities of the human and natural worlds. The Chorasans say that the spirits are not cruel in the way of man, but simply bored and uncaring, and thus any form of entertainment may quiet them. What is most important is that the offerings be something interesting, something strange, or something unusual.
> 
> Some of the most enduring and unusual offerings are perfect matches to the mysterious boxes found in the Kingdom of Guardia and the City-State of Porre. There are two of them, both placed in honor at the highest room of the castle. The Chorasans do not remember how long ago they were placed there, speaking only of stories passed down of a grandfather or a great-aunt found them lying by the northern beach or pulled them up in a fishing net. As extraordinary objects they were immediately made offerings to the spirits, and so they remain to this day. It is not said if the spirits appreciate them.

 

_Excerpt from a 556 AD report by Scholar Holyn (523-603), with assistance from Scholar Eslin, concerning all mysterious boxes known at the time. The use of maps to determine the origin of the boxes is innovative. Also contains marginalia from approx. 587 AD concerning more attempts to understand their true nature._

 

> Concerning the mysterious boxes, of which many have so far been found, it is obvious they are not of any civilization known on this Earth, but it is not clear from where they do originate.
> 
> If we should look at the boxes we know so far, we see these:
> 
> One found in Porre, under Mayor Leiden. One in Guardia, in the reign of King Guardia XI. Porre again, under Mayor Wolt. Two in an unknown time in Choras, and one 23 years ago, under the reign of King Guardia XIX. Furthermore, there are rumours of others in the lands of the Fiends, though these are unknown to us.
> 
> [More has been found about the Fiends, a full report in the  
>  records of spy Catria in the year of 581 - Third day of Meltsnow, 587 AD]
> 
> If we look at where they were found, it is generally close to the coasts. Indeed, the most recent one in Choras was found by a pair of coral-divers, where it was locked into a fine branching of coral just before the sea deepens beyond what divers can endure. However, this does not mean there are not more of these strange boxes lying hidden in the depths of the ocean, or in the bones of the Earth. Indeed, the one in Guardia was found after a terrible landslide, and the second in Porre was found tangled in the roots of a great tree. The only one that was found easily was the first, which was simply lying on the shore. It is recorded the fishermen of Porre say it was likely brought up in a storm previous to its discovery, though no records of the storm itself remain.
> 
> [](http://i.imgur.com/3VePP3c.jpg)
> 
> What can we learn from this? All signs point to the boxes being extremely old, old enough that trees, reefs, and perhaps even mountains to grow up around them. Yet they display no harm from being so old. They do not rot, nor do they rust. They ring like metal when struck, but do not melt in the hottest forge. Knives and hammers alike make no purchase on their sides. They seem to be immune to all forms of harm. No man, be he king or scholar, has never seen or heard the like. Their material is completely mysterious.
> 
> Another point is the emblem upon them. It is inscribed by no method known, being not obviously embossing, inlays, paint, varnishing, or any such other craftsmanship. It consists of two dots above, a central mark, and four marks below. None can agree on what it depicts. Some look at it and see a demonic mouth, and call the boxes the work of devils. Others look at it and see an angel, ascending to heaven, and call the boxes gifts from the gods. Others see a magical glyph, and suggest the Fiends had hand in their creation. What one sees in the design determines the belief of origin. For myself, I see nothing but marks that suggest an even deeper mystery.
> 
> Some report an odd feeling around the boxes, and there is no rhyme or reason to who. It tends to run in families, should a mother or a father report the feeling, it is likely their children will also. They report this even when their parents have not told them of their own feelings, suggesting that it is something innate to those people, rather than a belief passed down through stories. A Guardian maiden with deep purple hair reported to Scholar Eslin the greatest feeling, but it was not simply unease, but of loss, of secrets, of something powerful hidden away. Despite extensive interrogation from Scholar Eslin, the maiden could recall nothing else. As she had no living relatives, there the investigation halted.
> 
> What are the boxes? We do not know. Perhaps we cannot know. If they are truly from gods or devils, then it would be best to leave them where they lay - but no sufferings have come upon the Mayor's house of Porre, despite the boxes being there for generations. Perhaps then they are remnants of some great working, now harmless, but the testimony of various citizens gives lie to that as well. They may be from other spirits of the natural world, or born of the Fiends, but we have never been able to get a true answer from those creatures, and I do not believe we will ever live in peace long enough to ask. But were they some Fiendish trick, then surely it would have been sprung in Mayor Leiden's time, and not over two centuries later, when all those who could come up with it are long dead.
> 
> As for the beliefs of Scholars Eslin and Holyn...perhaps they were sent here simply to make us think.

 

_Report indicated in the marginal note of the previous document, concerning the activities of spy Catria in the court of Ozzie the Fiend. Much is taken up with the movements of the Fiends and is thus excised from this exhibit. Those interested in the full report may consult the extensive exhibit on the Human-Mystic War._

 

> [...]
> 
> Bors asked many and varied questions of Ozzie, seeking some sliver of information, but always the Fiend evaded him. [...] asked about the mysterious boxes found in Guardia and Porre, and inquired if the Fiends might be interested in a joint investigation. Ozzie blustered mightily at that, but gave no useful information, stating over and over again that the Fiends had no knowledge or plans involving the boxes, the base liar. Most of his court was well-trained, but in the back there was a filthy and ragged boy who showed great surprise and greed on hearing of the boxes, and took an overall unseemly interest in the affair. At first I believed him to be a kidnapped human child, taken for use in some terrible ritual, but he ultimately gave himself away. Beware, my liege! For the Fiends have glamours that can befuddle the senses, and make a man see an ally where there is only treachery.
> 
> [...]
> 
> After the dinner we were taken to the guest quarters, and there locked up. [...] Aran and Elle slipped out and made reconnaissance. [...] They came across the boy from earlier sneaking off to the forest, and wondering to his purpose, followed. At first they reported it seemed naught more than a boy's idea of adventure, but in time they came across something terrible and strange.
> 
> In the depths of the forest past Ozzie's fort they found a pyramid made of glowing light, near twenty feet tall and as much on either side. It shone the color of the noonday sky, and was almost entirely opaque. It rested on a raised platform of stone, perhaps a foot off the ground. It was this the boy approached, slow and cautious. Elle reported that he seemed fearful of it at first, but soon fell to beating on it with his fists, crying out loudly in no recognizable language. As his temper mounted, the night itself came to attack the pyramid. I cannot understand how myself, but Aran and Elle both agreed that shadows and darkness gathered around him and smashed against the pyramid as if they possessed their own life and spirit. They agree the boy summoned it, likely with the words - some sort of spell?
> 
> None of it did any good, and the pyramid was unmarred when the boy gave up in apparent exhaustion. He stalked back to Ozzie's fort, and Aran and Elle searched the site.
> 
> They could find no entrance either, and quickly gave up on that goal. The pedestal was investigated, and found to be of aged, crumbling stone of no kind found near the Fiend's lands. Indeed, it more resembled stone that has been found in the island to the west. Though it crumbled, whenever they chipped it away to get inside they found themselves blocked by the strange light. The light appeared to emanate from four domes of some mysterious black material just inside the pyramid, though neither one could guess at the method. Elle claims to have seen a rotund shape inside perhaps resembling a Nu, but this was not collaborated by Aran.
> 
> Though there is no obvious connection between the pyramid and the boxes, they share similar properties of being self-evidently very old (the forest showed no recent disturbance, and one ancient tree had grown in such a way that it must have sprouted a paper's distance from the edge of the pedestal) and utterly impenetrable. Aran also reported feeling very odd near it, much as he does around the boxes. Elle did not report such a feeling, and never has.
> 
> It is unknown what the Fiends mean by this. The actions of the boy could suggest any number of things, but the greatest is that he was locked out of whatever plan it represents. My liege, gracious and noble king of Guardia, be on your guard.
> 
> [...]
> 
> Report in the 20th day of Blackwinter, 581 AD, from spy Catria, faithful servant of the crown of Guardia.

 

_Damaged report dated to 600 AD by unknown assistant to the Chancellor of Guardia, regarding questions posed to group of unnamed heroes, possibly the same ones mentioned in Mayor Alec's letter._

 

> [...] chests that she took such an interest in, and she said that though she and her compatriots did not understand them completely, they knew something of them, that they were [...] such, very precious. She then clapped her hands together and turned to the mysterious hooded soothsayer who had recently decided to accompany them and asked him for their purpose and method of sealing, seeming to expect good answers. The soothsayer held his silence for a long moment, long enough that the noble heroes pressed at him with more questions, until at last he said that the chests were sealed with powerful magic. This was all he would say, even as [...] sarcastic [word unclear] at him, rebuking him for giving such an obvious answer that even a child could come up with. The soothsayer said nothing in reply, and I dare say it was because he had no answer. I know not why the heroes even asked him, for all his answers in court were vague and any man may predict that the queen will soon be with child [...] not for men to know the mysteries of fate, indeed, some say they read the future in the stars, or in leaves and entrails, but should one make careful note their predictions do not come true except in the most vague sense, and this is because such knowledge is for the gods alone, and [...]

 

_Letter dated to 03/11/600 AD from Mayor Alec of Porre (575-620) to the University of Guardia, concerning the actions of well-known-at-the-time heroes with the mysterious box, and the box's destructive opening._

 

> To the right worshipful and wise learned men of Guardia University, keepers of knowledge and the secrets of creation, I write to you with a mystery I dearly hope you may be able to understand.
> 
> Many letters have passed between the right noble mayor's office of the City-State of Porre and the scholars of the Kingdom of Guardia regarding the mysterious cubes which appeared in the mayorship of my good ancestor, Mayor Leiden. I tell you now that the cubes are gone, their secrets revealed, and all by the hand of the heroes that so recently rescued your good and beautiful Queen Leene and cast down the Fiendlord.
> 
> It was a remarkable experience, and my son, daughter, and great-uncle will all testify to the truth of my words. One of the heroes, Mearl, held in her hands a simple pendant on a chain, a pendant containing a blue stone of uncommon luster and brilliance which shone with its own light, and this she offered to the cube and there was a flash of light such that all watching were blinded, and when the light had faded there rested a vest of fabric so pure white it seemed as if it did not belong in our world. This she picked up and placed in her pack, and repeated the process with the second cube, revealed to be a chest, and when that light had faded there was another vest, this one deepest black, and this she also put in her pack. All in my house were awed, and it seems there is no explanation other than great magic, the sort of which you only hear in tales. My daughter accused the heroes of being the Fiendlord, for which my son cuffed her about the ears, but Mearl merely smiled and said that while they had similar magic, they did put it to better use than Magus, whereupon she once again asked if her compatriots could have the items inside the chests, to which I and my son both gave our blessings.
> 
> They departed, and the chests are gone from my house.
> 
> I know not if this knowledge will help you to understand the mystery of the chests, but I know the heroes often come to Guardia Castle and I dearly hope you scholars might know better what questions to ask of them than I. I remain your humble servant, the Mayor of Porre, Alec.

 

* * *

 

Alvis leaned back in his cheap, second-hand chair, stretched, and took a long look at the papers in front of him. They didn't change.

He twisted in his hair to tap his fellow researcher, Adean, on the shoulder - not hard, as they were crammed into the room like imps in a basket, and her chair was less than an arm's length behind him. Technically, Medieval History got plenty of money out of the crown. Practically, unless you were writing the 600th report on Magus and Guardia's glorious victory in the Human-Mystic War, you'd get more money searching your couch for loose change.

"Hey, Adean, I got a question."

"What?" Adean didn't even bother to turn around, too busy combing through legal documents for glimpses of medieval daily lives.

"So you know this collection of documents I've got, right?" There was a vague grunt of assent. "But weren't there...more, yesterday?"

"Nope. Had a hell of a time digging those up, mysterious boxes just weren't remarked on very much. Or they were, and the records were lost."

"Yeah, but..." Alvis remembered, distinctly, the amount of trouble he and Leif had gone through scraping this number out of the archives. He also remembered, distinctly, having about twice as many. "I dunno, just feels like there used to be more, all the way up to the present day. And this last letter," he picked the containing sheaf of papers up and put it - carefully! - on Adean's desk, "didn't it used to say that the hero Mearl stopped by and held a glowing pendant over the box, then left with no explanation for her behavior?"

Adean glanced at the letter for all of a second before turning back to her own own. "No. Centuries-old letters don't rewrite themselves, Alvis. Stop being silly and get back to categorizing. We only got this money because of the exhibit at the Millennial Fair next year, don't waste it."

"Yeah, but..." Alvis took the letter back and frowned at it. It had always said that Mearl had opened the box. It was just...he didn't think it had always said that yesterday.

"Something wrong?" Leif, the nominal head of their little group, poked his sandy haired head around the thick oak door of their totally-not-a-repurposed-cell office. "Adean, got those daily life notes written up yet?"

"I'm /trying/. It would probably go faster if Alvis wasn't interrupting me to ask about how he managed to completely misremember how many documents he had."

Alvis felt this was a very unfair assessment of the situation and was about to speak up in his defense, when Leif beat him to it. "This another 'my memories and reality don't match up' case? Because I was just talking with one of the adjunct professors, and she said that she had very clear memories of learning that Ozzie I took personal command of the Mystics after Magus was defeated and kept his ideals alive to the present day."

Alvis could almost hear Adean's eyes rolling. "She probably just remembered hearing about some of the remaining Lavos cults and gave them way more credence than they deserve," she said, contempt for those who did not have an intimate understanding of contemporary Mystic politics heavy in her voice. "You know what this all sounds like? Those idiots who swear they remember Ozzie VIII being mayor of Medina and the fact he lost the '98 race with Axel Stone in the most embarrassing landslide in history is proof they're living in an alternate universe."

Leif laughed. "Maybe we'd better drop this subject before Adean stabs us in the name of better historical education. But, still...there's a lot of weirdness going around recently. Take good notes, you hear?" He waved at them and left, leaving the door slightly ajar for air.

"It's just weird," Alvis grumbled as he grabbed some paper to start writing up any interesting bits from the documents he'd just finished sorting before he started the tedious work of typing everything up for the exhibit. "This is the first time it's ever happened to me."

Adean sighed behind him. "Isn't it better for you? Less work about mysterious boxes that will never be explained, more tracking that group of heroes."

"I guess." Alvis settled down and added some notes to his hero tracking table.

Mearl (Marl/Mayrl/Narl): | Mixed up in Queen Leene's kidnapping (ref 02/01/600 chancellor report) | Saved Queen Leene, defeated Fiendlord (ref 03/11/600 letter)  
---|---|---  
Rukaa (Rooka/Ruka/Lukka?): | Broke stalemate on Zenan Bridge (ref 1/22/600 report)  
Eirah (Eila/Ayrah) | ...  
  
 

* * *

 

_Excerpt from the journal of Guru Balthazar (The Cold Year, 3rd in the reign of King Zeal the Prudent - 2300 AD), dated to the Year of Sealing, 12th in the reign of the final Queen of Zeal, concerning the sealing of the elemental weapons and armor in the North Palace. Text fades in and out, at times nearly illegible, in a manner consistent with timeline displacement. Document obtained from a pile of similarly affected documents at the End of Time._

 

> 6th day of the 11th month in the 12th year of Queen Zeal the Builder, soon to be called Queen Zeal the Eternal.
> 
> Today we sealed the ancient elemental weapons and armor in the North Palace at the Queen's request. They were bound with an interesting new spell, a variation on the door to the throne room. Like the door, the chests bear the crest of the Mammon Machine, whose power they were sealed with, and can only be opened with Princess Schala's pendant. But the real trick is inside. By use of a four-dimensional hyperplane manifold system, an item of any size can be placed in the chest, and within the chest they will suffer no ill effects from time, weather, or animal action. Indeed, the chests now should be completely indestructible. To add to this, myself and the Princess Schala personally invoked a great seal over the entire thing, a fiendishly complex twist on old Domitorian's solid-light seal that will maintain perfect integrity no matter how it is damaged. The only way the chests can even be removed from the North Palace now would be to tunnel up from the floor, and to those who would attempt it, I wish you the greatest of luck!
> 
> Afterwards, the skybridge to the North Palace was destroyed such that the only way to return there in the future would be the Blackbird or similar aircraft. The Queen states that this is because with the advent of the Mammon Machine, we have no more need for war, and soon Dalton's guards will also be declared obsolete and forced to live productive lives.
> 
> Though I support the Queen's ideals, I admit a strange sense of loss when I saw the solid light shine over the collected works of our fathers and mothers. These are the tools of heroes, what our great ancestors used to tame animals and rival tribes alike. I left a Nu there to guard them forevermore, perhaps merely out of sentiment. Should we ever have need of them again, the Nu will have been watching over them.
> 
> I witnessed an incident during the sealing. One of the magi assisting, Ceres the Fireworker, expressed a similar feeling to my own to her partner, Numitor. She said she regretted the rapid pace of progress the Queen had set ever since the death of her husband, and it seemed somehow wrong to be sealing away a part of the glorious history of Zeal. Numitor rebuked her sharply, saying that weapons and armor were of course necessary in the rough lives of our primitive ancestors, but there were no more dangers to Zeal and it was safer to seal them away against the possibility that some madman might use them to harm one of the Enlightened. (Lord and Lady forbid!) Indeed, Numitor said, it may be safer to destroy these tools, to keep anything of war or violence from passing to the next generation. Was it not a hunt on the surface that killed the King?
> 
> Ceres could not find fault in his argument, but expressed once again a strange, inexplicable sorrow at the passing of an age. No matter how grand a future that awaits, there is always a sadness that comes with thinking on the past. Perhaps it is because the past is comfortable to us, while the brightest future is by necessity one of uncertainty. Reminder: speak to Gaspar about this.
> 
> The Ocean Palace will be completed soon, and Zeal will truly become the eternal magical kingdom. I suppose in time I will look back upon this entry and laugh at the idea of fearing loss from the changes Queen Zeal has wrought, when we have unlimited power from Lavos and endless time to improve our kingdom. To the me of the future: forgive the sentimental ramblings of an old man - and remember you are now older still!

**Author's Note:**

> I _know_ the symbol on the boxes is supposed to be the Mammon Machine and I still can't unsee the demon face.
> 
> This was a ton of fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thinking of history and archeology in the Chrono Trigger world is a fascinating concept, and I hope I handled it well.
> 
> All thanks to my betas.


End file.
